Stand A Chance
by Cheaplittlewhore
Summary: Chandler has always wondered who Kurt's boyfriend is. It's a good thing he's a Warbler, or he may not have gotten to meet him.


Chandler has never had a boyfriend. Not really anyway. Sure, he's liked lots of guys, and even kissed half of them, but he never dated any. He just didn't find anyone he clicked with.

That was, until he ran into the most gorgeous boy in all of Ohio.

Kurt was pretty much everything Chandler wanted; Smart, witty, stunning, with dreams the size of mountains. It was no wonder he had a boyfriend. Of over a year, at that.

"I just don't understand." Chandler sighed, tapping his fingers on the table. "Why would he seem interested if he had a boyfriend?"

His friend, Sebastian Smythe, didn't look up from his sheet music. "It's all about the game. Some of us like a game." He lifted his coffee to his lips absent-mindedly.

Oh, Chandler knew that. He's liked way to many guys who liked the game, and simply used him as a playing piece. Sebastian included. They went out a few times to Scandals, the local gay bar, where Sebastian even kissed him, but the next day any interested Sebastian had had in Chandler romantically seemed to disappear.

It didn't really matter. Sebastian had had a huge thing for a guy named Blaine, the last leader of The Warbler's before Sebastian.

"What songs are we singing for Nationals?" Chandler changed the subject.

"I was thinking Boyfriend by Justin Bieber, All To Myself by Marianas Trench, and Some Nights by Fun." Sebastian answered, still distracted by his sheet music.

"Ooooh, the last two sound amazing!" Chandler wrinkled his nose. "But Bieber? Seriously?"

Sebastian's eyes finally flickered up to Chandler's, annoyance obvious in them. "It's the crowd pleaser. There always has to be a crowd pleaser."

Chandler shrugged, turning his head to see a boy he didn't recognize walk into The Warblers's common room.

"Are you visiting?" He called out cheerfully. The dark haired boy spun his face in Chandler's direction, eyebrows raising.

"No." The boy shook his head. "I'm waiting for Nick and Jeff to get off."

"Oh." Chandler pointed toward the bathroom. "They'll be out soon."

Sebastian's head snapped up. "Blaine!" He exclaimed, a smile wider then Chandler has ever seen on Sebastian's face broke across it. "Couldn't stay away, huh?"

Blaine smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "How are you Sebastian?"

"Wonderful. Ready to beat your ass in competition." He smile faltered a little. "How's Kurt?"

"Kurt's great." Blaine said, his voice warming up with the mention of his boyfriend's name.

Chandler stared at the boy right in front of him. His slightly below average height. His dark curls plastered to his head. His red pants, paired with a black and red sweater and a red bowtie.

Blaine.

This was Kurt's boyfriend.

"Still going to New York with Kurt? Heard you two almost broke up during Whitney week." Sebastian said with fake happiness.

"Of course I'm still going to New York." Blaine grinned. 'We are in love, after all."

Yes. This was defiantly Kurt's boyfriend.

Chandler coughed. Sebastian and Blaine's head both whipped toward him. "Well, Jeff and Nick aren't here." Chandler answered cheerfully, while Blaine looked at him curiously.

"Yeah, I think I'll find them." Blaine shouldered his bad higher onto his shoulder. "See the two of you around."

As soon as Blaine had walked out of the room, Chandler whipped back to Sebastian. "That's him! That's Kurt's boyfriend!"

"Yeah, I know." Sebastian sighed wistfully. "It's such a shame, I would love a taste of him." He turned back to his music.

Chandler sat there quietly. If Blaine was Kurt's type, Chandler stood no chance. He personally liked Kurt's looks more, he's always liked "the gay face" as Sebastian called it, but Blaine defiantly was good looking.

Pushing back from his chair, he left the room to go creep into the hall. Sebastian didn't even bother asking where he was going.

One he reached the hall, it hit him. A voice. A beautiful voice at that. Chandler poked his head around the corner to see Blaine standing there, singing into his phone. Chandler recognized the chorus of Ed Sheeran's song Give Me Love.

"We'll play hide and go seek, to turn this around. All I want is the taste that your lips allow. My my, oh give me love." Blaine paused, and when he laughed it was filled with pure happiness. There was more happiness in that laugh then anything Chandler had ever experienced.

"I love you too." Blaine murmured into his phone. "I'll see you in a few hours." He clicked end on his phone as his friends came out of the bathroom.

Yup. Chandler didn't stand a chance.


End file.
